Discovering Kurt's Bad Side
by yoshi456
Summary: <html><head></head>Established Relationship. WHen Kurt does something that Nick is turned on, something may happen.</html>


_**Discovering Kurt's Bad Side **_

Nick loves very much Kurt. Kurt also loves Nick. Nick knows Kurt's good side but he wonders about Kurt's bad side. Until one day, in the Warblers' room, Kurt was sitting on Nick's lap next to Jeff and Blaine. Then, Wes, David, and Thad comes with a great idea.

"Okay, guys. Listen up" Wes said and everyone in the room was quiet.

"We decided to give you guys a tough challenge" Thad said

"The challenge is: Rihanna Theme" David. Kurt opened his mouth when David said the challenge.

"Okay" Blaine said . Kurt looked at him with a 'Are you serious' look

"Well, that's everything" Wes said looking at Thad

"You can go now" David said

IN THE HALL WAY

"So, baby, what are you going to sing?" Nick asked Kurt with an arm around Kurt's waist

"I have no idea. And you?" Kurt asked

"I have to check her songs" Nick said "So, do you want to go to my room?" he added

"I'll go if you help me with my homework" Kurt joked

"Oh, don't worry babe, let me help you and then we can have some kissing time between us" Nick said seductively and winked. Kurt flushed.

"Fine" Kurt said following Nick

IN NICK"S ROOM

"Thanks for helping me in chemistry, Nick" Kurt said giving a peek kiss in the cheek to Nick. He smiled.

"Dear, we haven't done chemistry" Nick said

"How come?" Kurt asked

"Well, first part was the assignment, but the second part is love chemistry" Nick said while putting a hand in Kurt's waist and another hand in Kurt's cheek.

"Awww, how romantic of you" Kurt said putting his arms around Nick's neck and settling in the bed.

They started making out until Nick stopped because he was getting hard. Kurt noticed it and thought 'Wow, how amazing I am being with Nick' and smile.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked joking. Nick just smiled

"I'm so okay. Just cooling off. If you know what I mean?" Nick said and winked. Kurt flushed even more.

", I have to go" Kurt said standing up and going to the door

"Where are you going, babe?" Nick asked sad

"To prepare for tomorrow's performance" Kurt said giving Nick a kiss in the cheek

"Yeah, I should look for songs and prepare. Love you" Nick said winking

"Me too" Kurt said and threw an air kiss to Nick.

NEXT DAY (Warbler's Room)

"Hey Jeff" Nick said waiting for Kurt

"Nick, what's up with you?" Jeff asked

"I don't know where is Kurt?" Nick asked worried. Then Blaine entered

"He told me to tell you that he's on his way" Blaine told Nick sarcatic way.

"Thanks" Nick said

"Okay, I hope you guys are ready" Wes said

"Wait, we are missing Kurt" Nick said

"He told me that he got a surprise for you" David said

"Okay" Nick said. Randomly, Mercedes entered with Kurt's i-pod and settle it on the stereo.

"Hey Mercedes" Blaine said curiously

"Oh, hey Blaine. Hey Nick " she said

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked

"We called her to help us to decide who's the best performance" David said

"PS, Kurt called and asked me to put this on the stereo" Mercedes said while searching for the song.

"Nice" Blaine said

"Okay, first, Kurt" Wes said

"Hit it" Mercedes said hitting the button play in the i-pod.

Then Tina, Quinn, Rachel, and Brittany entered the room like reporters and began singing

Na na na na

Come on

Na na na na

Come on

Na na na na na

Come on

Na na na na

Come on, come on, come on

Na na na na

Come on

Na na na na

Come on

Na na na na na

Come on

Na na na na

Come on, come on, come on

Na na na na

Then Kurt entered with Frank 'n Further disguise and everyone was in shocked and he began singing. When Nick sees him, 'Wow, what a great body shape he has' he thought and smiled.

Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh)

There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh)

Now the pain is my pleasure cause nothing could measure (Oh oh oh oh oh)

Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)

Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)

The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)

Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it

Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones may break my bones

But chains and whips excite me

Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it

Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones may break my bones

But chains and whips excite me

Then all the girls joined Kurt like a paparazzi exited.

Na na na na

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it (Na na na)

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it

S-S-S & M-M-M

S-S-S & M-M-M

Kurt went to Nick and whispered on his ear while putting a finger in Nick's chin. Nick was smiling wakefully at the feeling of Kurt's finger in his chin."He fells so good when he touches me' Nick tough at the moment.

Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on

It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong

And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah

I like it-like it

When Kurt is gone of Nick, Nick feels that he's getting that feeling again of being hard

Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it

Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones may break my bones

But chains and whips excite me

Kurt began dancing so hot that made Nick too turned on

Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it

Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones may break my bones

But chains and whips excite me

Na na na na

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it (Na na na)

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it

S-S-S & M-M-M

S-S-S & M-M-M

S-S-S & M-M-M

S-S-S & M-M-M

Kurt finishes and everyone sheers for him. Nick stands up and kissed Kurt passionately. When they separate, he puts his arms around Kurt's waist tightly and whispers in the ear "What was all about, babe dear?" Kurt flushes and says "Remember the other day, when we were making out?" Nick nodded. "Well, I noticed when you were turned on and decided to sing this song for you" Kurt said putting a hand in Nick's jawline.

"That's so sweet of you, but you know what, you ruined my surprise" Nick said

"What was the surprise?" Kurt asked

" I was going to sing you 'Umbrella' but you know what, I'm so turned on that I want to eat you right now " Nick whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt flushed even more. "So, what do you say, my room or yours?" Nick asked. Kurt almost passed out.

"If you want to, you will have to beg for it by singing me your song. Then, your room with pleasure" Kurt said. Nick smiled and having the same feeling since Kurt sang 'S&M'.

"Okkayy" Nick said weakly. Kurt putted on a shirt and pants above the disguised and seated down in Nick's spot.

"Wow, Kurt, nice performance. Next, Nick" Wes said while blushing from his desk.

"Okay, Nick, what's your song?" David asked

"Umbrella by Rihanna" Nick said. Blaine rolled his eye sarcastic way.

"Of course is Rihanna, idiot" Blaine said. Kurt was getting mad and put a glared face to Blaine.

"Don't you there to call my boyfriend idiot, Blaine" Kurt said. Nick smiled

"Sorry Kurt" Blaine said and motioned Nick to begin. Nick motioned Mercedes to play the song.

First, the background singer sang and then Nick began singing seeing Kurt all the time.

You have my heart

And we'll never be worlds apart

May be in magazines

But you'll still be my star

Baby cause in the dark

You can't see shiny cars

And that's when you need me there

With you I'll always share

Because

_[Chorus]_

When the sun shines, we'll shine together

Told you I'll be here forever

Said I'll always be a friend

Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end

Now that it's raining more than ever

Know that we'll still have each other

You can stand under my umbrella

You can stand under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

Nick went to Kurt and standed him up and hugged him

You can run into my arms

It's OK don't be alarmed

Come here to me

There's no distance in between our love

So go on and let the rain pour

I'll be all you need and more

Because

Nick began dancing with Kurt in the room

When the sun shines, we'll shine together

Told you I'll be here forever

Said I'll always be a friend

Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end

Now that it's raining more than ever

Know that we'll still have each other

You can stand under my umbrella

You can stand under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

It's raining

Ooh baby it's raining

Baby come here to me

Come here to me

It's raining

Oh baby it's raining

When Nick finished, he kissed Kurt passionately in the lips. Everyone applauded. When they separated,they smiled.

"Well, there you go. Now, give me my surprise. I'm getting to excited here" Nick said and winked. "Fine" Kurt said flushing. "Let's go" Kurt added before Nick grabbed him bridal style.

Going out of the door, Blaine stopped them in front.

"Are you guys going to see my performance of Disturbia?" Blaine asked. Nick and Kurt shook.

"Um, no" Nick said

"Why not?" Blaine asked

"Because since Nick thinks that I'm very 'sexy', I'm going to give him his surprise now. If you know what I mean" Kurt whispered Blaine and winked. Blaine just stood there frozen and the couple left.

When they left the room, Blaine kneeled into the floor saying "Why? OMG, Why?" Blaine began crying wishing that instead of Nick it could be he the one to have Kurt's surprise. Jeff came to comfort him.

"Don't worry, you will get you surprise when you go off to college" Jeff joked and Blaine looked at him seriously.

"Not funny, Jeff" Blaine said as everyone began to laugh at the joke even Mercedes and the girls.

IN NICK's ROOM

Kurt and Nick just had the most epic sex ever in their lives. They just lay there, in Nick's bed, naked, under the sheets. Both of them glowing like brand new, smiling at each other.

"Happy, Nick?" Kurt said in Nick's chest. Nick just smiled.

"Of course, Babe" Nick said kissing Kurt's hair. Kurt smiled.

"I hope so. That's what happens when you are turned on by me" Kurt teased. Nick cupped Kurt's cheek and kiss him gently.

"Well, that answers my question" Nick commented

"What question?" Kurt asked confused

"Since we became a couple, I have been asking myself about your bad side and this just answers it all" Nick said

"I hope so. My God, I'm so tired. I think that I'm staying with you tonight" Kurt said. Nick's smile grow even more.

"One of my wishes just came true" Nick said.

"Don't you mean, another of you wishes?" Kurt commented

"You're right. I'm feeling like Aladdin right now" Nick said. Kurt flushed even more.

"Good for you" Kurt said. "Anyway, goodnight Nick. Love you"

"Love you too forever, babe" Nick said giving Kurt a kiss before going to sleep.

They slept together that night happily on each other's arms.


End file.
